


A Weyrwoman's Games

by moderatelyokay



Series: Pridith Regina [4]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelyokay/pseuds/moderatelyokay
Summary: Vignette in an AU where Kylara is Weyrwoman of Benden.All things considered, Kylara had a pretty good night.If only ... well, don't mention Lessa in her presence.





	A Weyrwoman's Games

**Author's Note:**

> Seemed like it could happen!

Springtime, Turn 3 of the Ninth Pass  
Anniversary of Lessa's return and death

* * *

Kylara woke early by instinct as she always did the morning of Threadfall. She was pleased to find her bed lacking both T'bor and her unexpected visitor, her languid stretch spanning the better part of the couch as she reached out for Pridith's mind. The queen slumbered lightly on the Hatching Ground amidst the mounds of 37 eggs. Still no queen egg to allow her to send Vanira and Ralenth to Southern Weyr, but she had maybe a Turn before the young gold matured.  

As F'lar had suggested to her, Kylara had attempted loyalty to T'bor since Turn's End. Orth had flown Pridith again, but Kylara had persevered with T'bor, again at F'lar's suggestion that unseating the Weyrleader required time. Ironic, then, that he had been the one to end her self-imposed faithfulness to T'bor. F'lar had visited drunk, again, and Kylara had thought 'why not' at the time. F'lar had let himself go since the last time they'd made love, and even with as mediocre as this recent lovemaking session had been, it rekindled her desire for men other than T'bor.

The man's drunken, half-incompetent floundering had left her unsatisfied until she'd taunted him over it, and then the fun had begun. When they'd both finished and he'd thanked her for helping him temporarily forget Lessa, she had ordered him out of her weyr—telling him to work on himself and his lovemaking—rather than letting him catch his breath in her bed. Humiliated beneath the weight of her words, he'd clothed himself and stormed out, still drunk. She'd laughed. He would learn not to mention Lessa.

This morning, she was a little sore in the way that tepid T'bor never seemed able to make her outside of Pridith's flights. Perhaps that was what she missed about her other lovers, although most of them still seemed too deferential to her position as Weyrwoman to really do what she wanted. She'd tried showing T'bor what she really wanted, but he just _couldn't_ or _wouldn't_. Maybe she should try again, though—maybe he could be taught? T'bor was the only bronze rider in Benden now capable of managing the rigors of being Weyrleader, so perhaps with patience she could show him what she needed.

If not, well, Kylara could wait until another worthy man proved ready for the challenge. She stretched again, and slid off her sleeping couch, the furs trailing behind her as she meandered towards the bathing pool. The morning proved chill, and she always needed a long soak on the days she woke early.


End file.
